transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Rough Date
Blast Off sits at the Summit of Vos and sips some wine as he gazes out the window at the city below. He'd just had an... unexpected meeting with Punch, and the Combaticon contemplates on that for a while as he watches Seekers and shuttles soar past. This place has always been interesting. You never know who you will meet here. Of course, generally he wishes he'd meet NO ONE and be left alone to drink in peace. Well... except HER. He used to meet Protea here, and it has made him think of her. How is she doing, he wonders? On a whim, he sends her a radio message, just to let her know that he is here at their old meeting spot and is thinking of her. Protea receives the message, of course, and eventually she enters the dining area! She smiles, though it's something of a strained smile. "Hi, Blast Off... living the high life as always, right? That's one of the things I always liked about you... such a classy guy!" She tries to chuckle, but it comes off forced. Taking a seat at Blast Off's table, she sighs. "Blast Off... it's been really hard for me. I feel so confused! Like... I see Decepticons and I feel like taking cover, but then I see Autobots and I have the *exact same reaction*. It's like all I know is the absolute worst of both sides." She rubs her forehead. Blast Off is delighted to see Protea, though of course his only visible reaction is a muted one. He simply nods as she approaches, and gestures to a seat. The Combaticon orders a drink for her immediately, and then turns to give her his full attention. The old Protea would know that his reserved mannerisms are simply the way he is, but his immediate attention and ordering of refreshments indicates the warmth inside. Hopefully the new Protea picks up on these things as well. His hands clasp together in front of him on the table. "It is good to see you again." He listens to her speak, then says, "It is only natural that you have much to get used to. This world isn't quite the one you are familiar with. Well, at least the part of you that came from... there. Give yourself time. There is no rush. You are a neutral, so as long as you stay in a place such as this you will not be expected to favor either side. Though... I do hope you can understand why I AM a Decepticon?" Protea smiles. "Thank you. You're too generous." She looks down at the table. "Well... from what I understand, you don't really have a choice in it. They forced you to do it. It's... it's kind of awful, really. But I guess this universe isn't all that bad. Cybertron still exists after all." A waiter hands her a drink, and Protea thanks him before taking a sip. "I mean, it could be a lot worse, right? The Decepticons of the other universe are... well, kind of useless." She peers off at something beyond the window. "Hm. That guy's flying pretty close to the building." Blast Off blinks and shifts uncomfortably. "...Forced? No one... No one *forces* me to do anything! I choose to follow Onslaught, and he chooses to follow the Decepoticons, so... so do I." Well, there IS that Loyalty Program, and the fact that if Blast Off ever deserted the Decepticons he'd likely be Galv-cannoned or find the DJD on his trail... but eh, details, details... Blast off doesn't like to admit about the loyalty program to ANYONE. Even Protea. It would be admitting that he DOESN'T actually get to choose his own fate... and *choice* is something vitally important to him. To the point he finds refuge in denial. "Well, yes. Exactly. And like the Decepticons in your universe, the Autofools here are also... usually rather useless. Too.. soft and too worried about trivialities. Not focused enough on the very /real/ dangers out there that can..." His voice trails off as she comments on something coming in close and he turns to look. Protea winces. "I'm sorry! I... well, I guess what I've heard wasn't quite right. Still, Onslaught seems to be a pretty good leader. I think you'll be okay under him. Wait..." She scrunches up her face. "I heard a rumor that you *outranked* him. I thought that's not how combiners worked? Like... the central component is *always* the leader. Or something like that." She frowns at the comments about the Autobots. "I can see why you might say that. I think they'd sacrifice their lives to save single-celled organisms sometimes. But... you should be careful of them, Blast Off. They're not as incompetent as my universe's Decepticons, I know that much." As for who that is... Blast Off has seen it before! A futuristic black jet with a blue tank maglocked to its underside. It could be none other than OVERLORD! At the moment, he seemed to be in the middle of flying past the window before he decelerated, and began to hover, slowly pivoting towards the dining hall. "Blast Off, do you know him?" Protea asks. Blast Off says, "Well".... The Combaticon glances back at her in order to replay, "Yes, he is a brilliant Leader. I would not have chosen to follow his lead so many millions of years ago unless he was." And THAT part is true. "And... yes, you are correct, normally the central component IS the Highest Ranking Officer. However, well... it's gotten a bit... complicated. But it's not entirely unexpected- the Decepticons have simply recognized my superior skills and hard work, and thus I have risen in the ranks. I still answer to Onslaught during Combaticon missions, however. I do not mind." And indeed, Onslaught is probably the only mech ANYWHERE that Blast off would willingly follow. He pauses a moment, and answers, "...Yes, I suppose. There are... some Autofools who are certainly a thorn in the side. But still- this is ME we are talking about. I can handle a fool Autobot." Then his gaze returns to the window, and he freezes. Optics widen. Very quietly, he answers, "....Yes. Protea... run. Just run. I... I can handle this." His ionic blaster comes out of subspace as he radios Decepticon frequencies.... but it's a Neutral city and whether any allies are nearby is questionable." "So it is true!" Protea says with a bit of awe. "You outrank your own commander--ha! I don't even know how that works! But I'm glad to see it's not a problem for your team. From what I understand of the Stunticons, for instance, I don't think they'd like an arrangement like that." She looks worried as Blast Off tells her to run. "I--okay!" Running is one thing she's used to, however, and she bolts for the exit... too late. Overlord sends a spray of rockets into the dining hall. He doesn't even seem to care if he hits anyone--he just wants to cause mass chaos, and he does. His random fire does manage to blast apart several patrons, and send the rest screaming for the exit. So many are trying to leave at the same time, however, that Protea can't squeeze past the crowds! "Get out of the way!" she cries amidst the shoving and pushing. Blast Off glances back at Protea, "Yes, yes... the Combaticons have always worked well as a team... well, mostly. Certainly far better than those Stunticon glitches... Now GO!" Then he's back to looking at Overlord as rockets come screaming into the dining area, creating mass chaos. Ok- he's had a lot of things happen here... but never something like this. The shuttle isn't a fool, either, despite his boasts he knows that Overlord's a tough customer, and he knows he really needs his teammates here to stand a good chance at destroying the mech. Overlord's armor appears to be incredibly thick, for one thing. Even a full bombardment burst didn't fell the other Con. Blast Off is torn... part of him wants to get the slag out of here, and try to get some backup before engaging this enemy. But there's no time, and... he glances back at Protea. She's trapped in this mess... and he's got to provide a distraction. He stares at Overlord, still hesitating, .... then he calls upon his pride. What would Onslaught say if he heard that Blast Off just turned tail and ran anyway? No, time to act like the mighty Combaticon warrior he is. When all else fails, call on that ego. He gives one last glance to Protea, then lifts his ionic blaster and fires at the other Con. "Did they already kick you out of Nebulos, then? Or does your "glorious reign" include spending your time taking pot shots at weak and unworthy neutrals who wouldn't know a blaster from a handgun?" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off misses Tank & Jet with his You're ruining my meal attack! Tank & Jet bursts into the dining hall then, smashing aside what little glass hadn't already been blown away by his rockets. His components combine into his robot mode, and Overlord stands tall within the room. He glances at Blast Off. "Kick me out? Potshots at unworthy neutrals? Blast Off, I don't think you get it--I'M HERE FOR YOU. But..." His gaze turns towards the panicked diners scrambling for the exit. "...there is one little detail that interests me." He stomps across the dining hall, casually attempting a backhand at Blast Off as his massive feet crush any tables in his way. Protea peers over her shoulder, looking horrified as she realizes that Overlord is coming for *her* specifically. "No, leave me alone!" she yells, trying harder to push by the other neutrals, but the crowd's just too dense. Finally, she whips out what looks like a primitive revolver from subspace. It nevertheless fires some pretty potent slugs, but each one she fires bounces uselessly off of Overlord's armor. Then he stoops over, grabbing her up in one hand. She kicks at him to no avail as he holds her up like a doll. "Hm," Overlord muses. "What is this one to you, Blast Off? Tell me. If I suspect you're lying, *she dies.*" Tank & Jet transforms into his Overlord mode. Harrow has arrived. Combat: Overlord strikes Blast Off with his Harmless Backhand attack! -8 Blast Off winces and lifts up an arm as Overlord makes a window-shattering entrance, recieving a few cuts and scratches from the shards and stepping back. His arms lower at the statement that Overlord's here for HIM. That's... not a good thing. He steps back again, raising his weapon once more. How the SLAG did he miss someone that HUGE? Speaking of huge, Overlord packs a whallop, too. With his arms still raised in the instinctive defensive pose, he doesn't see Overlord's backhand until it's too late, and the Combaticon is SMACKED across the floor. "Aiigh!" He skids across shattered shards of glass with a screeching slide, finally hitting against a booth and table with another *crack* He doesn't look so good now, and enegron leaks from him as he pushes himself back up. Blast Off's fuel lines then run icy cold as he sees that Overlord has taken an interest in ...Protea. Oh. Oh no. His optics widen and he freezes as he sees him lifting her up like that. He stares, then takes a shaky step forward. "...Why? Why do you care?" His mind races as he tries to answer something that isn't a lie- but isn't the truth either. "She's a Neutral. I am a Combaticon." He points his weapon at Overlord. "And again... you waste your time on Neutrals when there is a REAL warrior here to fight. Put her down and fight me." Overlord fixes Blast Off with a soulless glare. He squeezes Protea in his hand and she squeals in pain. "Blast Off. I'm going to ask you this one more time. What is she, to you? Last. Chance." His head tilts at Blast Off's taunts. "A real warrior? Really?" His gaze rather pointedly falls to Blast Off's shaking legs. "And yet you shake like a coward in the face of death. Or perhaps you're going to tell me that's really battle damage, hm?" There isn't a trace of emotion in his face as he says any of this. "Blast Off..." Protea gasps. "Get out of here... just promise me that you'll avenge me!" "Oh, how quaint," Overlord says. The Summit is so damn high that Harrow finds herself straining to climb the altitute. By the time she alights on the very edge of the platform near the shattered glass, she's venting heavily, palms on her knees. Her optics widen when she realizes what's unfolding. "Blast Off, come on!" Screw this neutral! Blast Off can't help but wince as Protea screams in pain. That strikes even the aloof Combaticon down to his core though he remains struggling not to actually SHOW any of this. All his careful nonchalnance, the determined aloofness, the haugty disdain... and Overlord is trying to crack that- to get him to admit he does care. That... that is so hard to do. Certainly like ...this. He falters... unsure. Suddenly he hears Harrow yelling at him, and risks a quick glance her way. He blinks, and... slag no. He's not leaving. His optics suddenly glow a deep purple, full of strong emotion... some fear, yes, but mixed with a good share of anger. "No." The Combaticon turns to look at Overlord again. His legs may be shaking slightly, but he steps towards the huge mech. Silent for a moment, he finally answers, "She.... is the /stars/." HE knows what that means, though whether anyone else does is unknown. "And you.... I should have done this the last time I saw you. Let me correct the error. You... /you/ I am going to send ...to the MOON." He is sure Overlord is going to kill Protea. So drastic measures must be taken- ones that might hurt her- but hopefully /save/ her life as well. Suddenly there is a transformation sound as Blast off shifts alt modes- right into shuttle mode. Right there in the Summit. This creates more damage, of course, but Blast Off doesn't care. He engages thrusters and tries to move forward as a shuttle in the small space- at least far enough to knock into Overlord and try to knock Protea from his grasp. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Overlord with his KNOCK it off (Ram) attack! Combat: You took ! damage. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> compares his Velocity to Overlord's Strength: Success! Overlord spares Harrow a momentary glance. "Decepticon. I'm busy. Interfere and I'll kill you, too." And he turns back, expecting more pointless threats, and he does get them--or so he thinks, and his optics widen somewhat as Blast Off transforms and flies right into his chest! "Hrrrgh!" he grunts, the impact knocking Protea out of his grip. The neutral female immediately flees for the exit... yet she hesitates in the doorway! "Heheheheh," Overlord chuckles, and perhaps to Blast Off's horror, Overlord plants his feet firmly on the ground, tearing up the floor as he actually tries to hold onto Blast Off and prevent him from pushing him out the window. "It seems I have my answer regardless. You care for that worm, don't you? The stars..." He chuckles. "What is that, poetry? Pathetic." His grip on Blast Off holds firm, and he begins to squeeze the Combaticon. "Do you know why I'm doing this, Blast Off? The reason why I came all this way?" He leans in close to the cockpit, and whispers, "I was bored." Combat: Overlord strikes Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with his I Was Bored And So Someone Must Die attack! -8 Harrow freezes when Overlord glances her way, and only cycles when his attention is back on Blast Off. "..." She takes a tentative step backwards, crunching glass. <> Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> finds himself in a situation he's not equipped to deal with very well... as Overlord actually *grabs hold of him*... in SHUTTLE MODE. That's unnerving enough to the Combaticon who strives to always maintain his "personal space*... his *distance*. And then to add insult to injury Overlord starts *squeezing*. The shuttle's fuselage starts buckling and tearing from the pressure. "AAIGH!!!!" He's felt a lot of pain, but never being squeezed to death. Though having his mind ripped from his body was about as pleasant. The comment on being bored doesn't help things either, as Blast Off realizes he's in a serious situation here. "Let...Let me GO!!! Unhand me!!!" He revs his engines, firing up thrusters again as he tries not to panic. He's got to get away... he's trapped, and being trapped means you're about to head to the Detention Center... or worse. He needs that space. He answers Harrow over radio, <...I am trying to get away! What's it look like I'm doing?!>> Overlord's strength even starts buckling his wing-mounted lasers, damaging them. But he's SO close that... that perhaps... they could still do something. "So what if it IS poetry? I am... I am ...a sophisticated mech. I *garrrrgh*... I am cutlured, and have *class*... something someone like you could not *AAIGH* comprehend!" At this point blank range, he fires in Overlord's direction, unable to properly aim but trying to break free. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Overlord with his Can't breathe-need space- Yes I know I don't breathe anyway leave me alone (Laser) attack! Combat: You took @ damage. "Class, culture!" Overlord chuckles. "A lot of good it did to the Cybertronian nobility when Straxus sent me after them! How amusing it was to see one pompous fool after the other go from a king in his own mind to a broken shell! And you're just like them, Blast Off. I know your kind. Right under that facade of yours, you're *weak*. Weak and pathetic." The blast doesn't appear to hurt Overlord much, but there's enough force behind it that, at the very least, it propels him off of Blast Off--albeit with bits of hull plating in his hands. And better yet, Overlord had just been at the edge of the window, and tips over, falling! ...of course, that doesn't matter too much, as Overlord is soon hovering back up. "Culture is overrated, Blast Off. Survival in this world depends on ruthlessness, not class." He draws his rifle, aiming it at Blast Off. "Hm." The colossus seems to change his mind, aiming it at Harrow. "Hmmmm. Ah. Perhaps later." Then he simply subspaces the gun, and smiles. "Well, this was interesting. Perhaps I should locate this friend of yours later, hm? So long, Blast Off. And do tell Onslaught that he and his men are not safe *anywhere* until they bow to me." And on that note, he separates into a tank and jet, with the tank getting maglocked to the jet, and both components shoot up into the sky. Overlord transforms into his Tank & Jet mode. Combat: Tank & Jet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> Harrow has had her life threatened one too many times this week. She resigns to simply bringing her hands over her face when Overlord levels his weapon on her, then abruptly departs. After a lengthy moment of silence, she looks at Blast Off, expression unreadable. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> still struggles to escape... but at least the laser fire does finally knock the mech away. The shuttle slams with a heavy thud on the floor, his immense weight buckling a few more structural components of the building. Yep, they're going to have a lot of repairs to deal with now. Hmm- does Cybertronina insurance cover "Acts of Overlord?" Blast Off transforms quickly, since he's a bit of sitting duck lying here otherwise. The Combaticon staggers back as Overlord appears agin, raising his weapon once more... he's in poor shape, and can't take too much more of this... but then thankfully- Overlord backs off. Blast Off's optics narrow as Overlord dissed "culture"... the shuttleformer lives his life by it, or tries to. How DARE Overlord mock it. Yet somehow... he remains silent. Optics regard Overlord warily as he thinks yes, he *definitely* needs to see Onslaught... about numerous things. But "bowing" isn't one of the things on his mind. But something else is... he lets Overlord leave. Even he knows better than to fire on the mech right now, much as his pride would like him to. Then he turns to Portea. "Are you alright?" His opyic ridges furrow. "You... must hide. Do NOT let him find you. If you even *think* he is near, then..." Suddenly he notices Haarrow staring at him. He pauses, and finsihes his message with a private radio, <<...Then contact me. I will come.>> He looks back at Harrow, standing there, leaking energon and clutching his side. "...What?" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Blast Off Combat: Harrow prepares Blast Off for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Blast Off's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Blast Off's internal systems damage. Protea nods at Blast Off, terrified, but seemingly glad that the worst is over. "I'll stay alive! You do the same!" And she ducks into the exit. It may be some time before Blast Off sees her again--and hopefully Overlord doesn't see her first.